You killed your Family, Sasuke
by Innocentsful
Summary: Sasuke attacks Konoha with his team. He meets up with Sakura after the war was over. Who won? Did Sakura's words finally bring him back to reality? Songfic - Song: How does it feel By: Avril Lavigne .... Lavine ... or whatever -.-


**HAHAHAHA, ok...i tried to make a SERIOUSE songfic, but honestly, i think it turned out worse than a PILE OF SHIT!!!**

**but, if you have nothing else to do...read it i guess, lol**

**Song: How does it feel**

**By:Avril La...La......Lavigne...yeah...**

_(Takes place where Sasuke and Team Hebi and attacking Konoha just for the hell of it...)_

-

-

_**I'm not afraid of anything,**_

_**I just need to know that I can breathe,**_

_**And I don't need much of anything,**_

_**But suddenly (suddenly)**_

-

Who does this Sasuke think he is?

He came into Konoha like a big shot with his pathetic excuse for a team, and attacked Konoha.

Does he think he can kill me..?

I wont go down without a fight...

-

_**I am small and the world is big,**_

_**All around me is fast moving,**_

_**Im surrounded by so many things,**_

_**Suddenly (suddenly)**_

_**-**_

'You can't protect this village, mabey, Konoha will have to protect you',he says with that big, flashy, arrogant smirk of his.

He didn't hesitate to strike me with his blade, it went right threw me, like paper.

My pupiles dialated, i knelt infront of him.

I looked around, what could he accomplish by doing this to us?

-

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be, different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be, different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel**_,

-

I clutched the sword that was pierced through my stomach, i cried my eyes out.

I should of realized, what was standing infront of me, this whole time.

Silent tears that came from my lime bright eyes just didn't seem right.

Who was standing before me was a monster, who could kill anyone without hesitation.

I looked to my right, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, my fallen teamates, they gave up without a fight. They cared..

-

_**I am young**_

_**And I am free,**_

_**But I get tired and I get weak,**_

_**I get lost and I can't sleep,**_

_**But suddenly (suddenly)**_

_**-**_

Damn my tears! I held the sword fimly in my grasp.

'Doushite?' i whisperd...I needed to know why he would do this to us!

He didn't answer, he just watched me. He had saved me for last, he wanted to watch me suffer over my fallen team mates....He wanted me to watch them die.

'DOUSHITE!!', i screamed at him.

-

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel,**_

_**-**_

'How, how does it feel to loose everyone, Sakura...' he stared at me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I was pissed.

'It feels...it makes me want to kill you, sasuke!' i glared at him. With all my strength, i pulled out the sword slowly, god it hurt so fucking bad! I got up, slightly bending over. I covered the wound where the sword was, blood was pouring out of the flesh cut.

'Why don't you kill me then?' he said, heartless.

-

_**Would you com-fort me ah yeah e aah**_

_**Would you cry with me ah yeah e aah**_

_**Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah**_

_**Ah ah aah ah aah ah aah ah aah**_

_**-**_

'Because, you deserve to suffer with all the shit you did today' my bangs where in my face while silent tears came out. I sunk to the ground and stared up at him, meeting his red, sharingan eyes.

'How would you know i am suffering' he smirked and cluthed his blade, ready to end my life.

I ignored him, and walked over to Naruto's body.

'Naruto_-kun_, i know you arn't here with me right now but, i wan't you to know that, you where-are my best friend, i'm not going to get revenge on you, because, i know you would want that, ne?' i smiled and wipped the blood off his goofy grin he had one.

-

_**I am small**_

_**And the world is big**_

_**But I'm not afraid of anything**_

_**-**_

I looked behind me, Sasuke, was staring at the ground, as if waiting for something.

'Sasuke..?'

'Sakura, kill me'...i saw it...he was, he is guilty...

_**-**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same,**_

_**How does it feel...**_

_**To be(to be), different from me,**_

_**Are we the same**_

-

'No'...it was my turn to be cold and isolated from him

I merely walked over and punched him in the face, making sure i broke his jaw.

'You desirve to die, but, it's worse when you have to suffer, to know, that, you killed your family', I glared at him with silent tears that wern't hesitating to travel down my tinted pink cheeks.

'I don't have a family, anymore, since, Itachi murdered them all'

With lightning speed he punched me, right on my wound that sent me hurling into a tree. I landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' sound.

My Bangs coverd my face with my frozen tears that stopped falling.

'Look where revenge has gotten you SASUKE!', i said, i didn't have the strength to look him in the eyes anymore.

'You have become the very thing you where sent you to kill...'

-

_**Ah ah aah auh uuh..**_

_**Ah ah aah auh uuh**_

_**-**_

It was silent...it started to rain...

I took out Sasuke's head band from my pouch and threw it at him

It landed at his feet.

'Get out of my village, traitor...'

-

_**How does it feel (ah ah aah)**_

_**How does it feel (auh)**_

_**You're different from me (uuh)**_

_**Different **_

_**How does it feel (ah ah aah)**_

_**How does it feel (auh)**_

_**You're different from me (uuh)**_

_**Different **_

_**How does it feel (ah ah aah)**_

_**How does it feel (auh)**_

_**You're different from me (uuh)**_

_**Different**_

_**How does it feel (ah ah aah)**_

_**How does it feel (auh)**_

_**You're different from me...**_

_**-**_

'It's....your....your wrong...me and Itachi...arn't the same...thing...' he clutched his head and turned his eyes into their normal form.

'SASUKE! Look what you FUCKING DID! You killed your FAMILY, your more like your brother than you would ever think!', i whispered that last part...something told me he heared that.

'You killed your brother, Naruto, you murdered your father, Kakashi, you are torchering your sister until DEATH TAKES ME!' i screamed at him. I opened my eye and looked to where he was standing. He didn't move an inch.

'Sakura...i want to die with Naruto...and Kakashi........sensei....'he knelt beside me and leaned against my tree trunk. 'i want to die with my family...'

'Ano, are you sure?' i said breathing hard, i clutched my stomach in pain. 'I...i know a jutsu...a medical jutsu that Tsunade-Sama taught me...before she died....it will allow me to take someone with me before I die...'

'Aa, Sakura, please...'

'This will allow us to connect our hearts as one...so when mine stops beating...yours will to...' I smiled at him. 'Shousen No Jutsu'...i could see our chakra mold together...'I'll see you on the other side, Sasuke-Kun'

'Arigatou..Sa..ku...ra..'

_**OK PEOPLE!! If none of you know JAPANESSE....THAN GO READ A BOOK OR SOMETHING!!**_

_**Arigatou means Thank you**_

_**and....**_

_**Doushite means WHY!**_

_**so yeah...JUST IN CASE YOU WHERE WONDERING!!**_

**~Oreo~**


End file.
